Living with Dogs
by Lord of the Power Button
Summary: Another Niff angst! YAY! This is based on Nick and Jeff but will heavily include all the the warblers Rated T for now. R&R!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N: Why do I feel the need to constantly write Niff angst? Its a curse. A curse that I will continue to look for a cure to but until the here is more angst from me :)**

_On the 24th of September 2011, Nick Duval was attacked while asleep in his dorm at Dalton Academy, Westerville Ohio. There was no witness' to the attack and Duval was unable to recognise his attackers. Police are baffled by the attack and believe the attackers used dogs as a form of torture. The attack is believed to be pre-mediated and police are warning teenagers in the vicinity of Dalton Academy to not travel alone, while following other precautions which police have advised. Duval stays in critical condition at Ohio general at present._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: I think its pretty clear that each new font um... thingy is a new person speaking. Sorry it's so short, school started ya'know**

"_**Their going to figure it out"**_ One panicked voice said

"Will you stop saying things like that?" an angry voice replied, frustration and exhaustion getting the best of him

"_**Why should I? ITS THE TRUTH" **_The first voice responded arguing

"**Calm down, all this arguing isn't going to do any good!"** A calm, cool voice said, attempting to defuse the situation.

"_**WE ATTACKED NICK!" **_The first voice shouted, panicked

"_We know what happened, we were there two you know"_ A new voice said, taking a gulp of water.

The rest of the group watched the room in silence, letting their actions sink in.

They watched as one paced and three sat. One drank while two ate. One sat crossed legged and one on the arm rest.

"**We need to get out story straight" **The calm voice broke the silence as the majority of the group turned to look at him

"**What are we going to tell the police? His parents? The press?" **

"_**The truth!" **_

"**We can't do that, nobody will understand"**

"He's right, it could put a lot of people at risk, Nick wouldn't want that"

"_**Nick wouldn't want to get attacked either but oh yeah! NOBODY BLOODY WELL ASKED WHAT HE WANTED WHEN THAT WAS HAPPENING!"**_

"_We're doing what's best for the majority instead of the minority, you should understand how important that is, we need you to co-operate"_

"_**You expect me to lie to everyone! And for what? So you all go unpunished!"**_

"_You were involved too. They'll pin this on you too. Don't forget that. None of us can afford to take the moral high round on this matter either way we are putting someone in danger, but listen, is one life really worth hundreds?"_

"_**It is when it's Nick!" **_

"**That's your opinion, not everyone see's it that way, what if it was your little brother you were putting in danger? Or your mom? Or grandparents? Your niece? You haven't thought this through properly. You should go calm down and think about everything for awhile. When you come back we can discuss this further"**

He left without retaliation storming from the room angrily.

"_Are we really letting him walk out f here freely? What if he does something stupid? Goes to the police? Or worse?"_

"**He won't he's just as afraid as we are"**


	3. 911

**This isn't an update or anything really to do with my story, just me letting people know that I'm thinking of the men and women killed this day 10 years ago. The images of the "jumpers" will forever haunt me xxx**


	4. AN

**I'm REALLY sorry**

**a LOT has happened since I last updated anything and I'm sorry to say it might not happen for a while. My parents found out about my cutting and went ape shit crazy so I wasn't allowed on my computer and then my boyfriends mam died of cancer and the funeral was today so I've been helping him with that and babysitting alot (his brothers only 10) while he helps his dad sort out the funeral stuff. So Im HOPING to update "Untitled" today or tomorrow but that'll be it and I cant even promise that.**

**I'm really Sorry :/**

**~Peace Out~**

**Lord of the Power Button**


End file.
